Ebb & Flow
by Kaslyna
Summary: Just because no one else writes about the new Season 9 people, and because I'm crazy. Rated 'T' for now. Truth be told I'm insanely nervous. xD AU and put together using the details given to us this season. Please do not shoot me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since no one writes about Serena Stevens I have decided to. I mean what the hell, why not. Yes, I still love Eames, but really, give her a chance, she's actually kinda hot. :/**

**Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing, do you? You've just been... DISCLAIMED.**

_2002_

She had never meant for it to happen.

Yet somehow she'd managed to get pregnant anyhow. Her boyfriend of three years, Kurt, ran off when she had told him.

Now she waddled around, her tummy swollen beyond belief. Telling everyone that she carried a child. It was a crisp March day, spring just around the corner. She sat at her desk and helped her partner with his paperwork. Half an hour later she scrunched up her face in a grimace and he glanced at her. Her eyes wandered downward, where a small puddle of clear liquid was beginning to form on the floor.

"Marcus?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"I think my water just broke," she whispered.

Two hours later she was handed the bundle.

"Keira," she whispered, "Keira Elodie."

This was how, on March 22, 2002 Serena became a mother.

* * *

_Present Day_

Serena was woken up at seven by her alarm. She groaned and shut it off. She got up, showed, used the toilet, changed into black slacks and a tan sweater. She made herself coffee and toast, ate, and then woke up her daughter. She fixed Keira a breakfast of Lucky Charms and apple juice. Keira came out soon in jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. They talked while Keira ate; she grabbed her backpack and Serena drove her to school. She saw that Keira got in then drove off to work, arriving at ten. It was their routine, and her partner, Zach Nichols, was lenient and understanding when it came to Keira. She plops herself down at her desk and he smiles.

"Hey," he greets, offering her a coffee, which she gratefully accepts.

"Hey, yourself," she responds.

They have been partners for three months now, since October, she thinks; she's not really that sure. She's been so busy unpacking the rest of their stuff into the small apartment she had bought three blocks from Keira's school (a Catholic school; K-12, and Keira goes on a partial scholarship) and ten blocks from One Police Plaza. It's a nice apartment, actually. There's the living room, with the breakfast nook and kitchen off of it, along with a long hallway that leads to her master bedroom, which is small, with a small closet and a small (but full) bathroom. There's two other bedrooms; one is Keira's room, and it's attached to a full bathroom, which is also attached to the other bedroom, which Serena has converted into her study and Keira's den/playroom. The fire escape is out the living room window. She would have it no other way. Serena has been so busy settling in that she hasn't really paid attention to time, quite frankly.

"We have a vic down in TriBeCa," announces Captain Zoe Callas from her office. She quickly gives the directions to the scene to Zach and then they leave. He drives and Serena sits in the passenger seat.

"Rough night?" he asks.

"Yeah, actually," she chuckles, then sighs, "Keira had a lot of math homework and couldn't sleep well."

"Ah."

There's silence in the car, save for the Oldies music coming from the radio.

"Well... she seems like a sweet girl, Serena."

"Thank you," Serena sighs, "Maybe one of these days you can properly meet her."

He'd met Keira once or twice in passing, but never really gotten the opportunity to get to know the young girl.

"I'd like that," he replied.

"Well, if this case is the cluster-fuck I suspect it to be then she'll probably be at One Police Plaza with us this afternoon. Her babysitter, Tessa, is out of town with her family currently," Serena tells him.

"Okay. What's she like? I mean..."

"Don't worry, she'll do her homework and I'll set her up on my computer, if you don't mind sharing yours. I hate to do that but..."

"I don't mind and I'm sorry if that sounded rude."

"It's alright," she chuckles halfheartedly.

Their victim is Belinda Cortes, twenty-six and engaged to a med-student named Ivan Yates, twenty-nine. They meet him at the scene. They met when he worked as a set artist for a play that she was trying out for. At twenty-seven he decided to become a doctor and they'd been engaged for seven months. They would have gotten married on October 14 if she'd lived.

Sure enough, when three o'clock rolls around they've concluded that Belinda Cortes was definitely _not_ in the running for Fiance of the Year.

"Why don't you get Keira and come back?" suggests Zach. She nods, thanks him, and leaves to get her daughter.

Keira is excited to visit Serena's work; she used to do it a lot in Chicago. She takes Keira to One Police Plaza and everyone compliments her. She explains the situation to Callas and sets her down at her desk. Serena then goes and gets her daughter a bag of Skittles and hands it to her to eat while she completes her math, writing, and Bible studies homework.

Zach watches her. Keira has mossy green eyes, auburn hair that's somewhat wavy that reaches her chin, freckles, and a serious expression like her mother. She has a small shell-pink mouth and is tall, also like her mother. Serena goes to TARU to get some audio files they'd found and Zach is left alone with Keira.

"Hey," she looks up and grins. She has sharp teeth.

"Hello," he replies.

"Can you help me? Please?" she asks. He nods and comes over to Keira.

He helps her finish all of her homework and when Serena returns she finds Keira on some game site on the computer.

"She finished," he explains while Keira hands Serena her homework.

Serena glances over it. Her daughter's math is done. Keira's writing assignment, a short piece about her family, is done. Her Bible study is done.

Serena asks, "Did you help her with this?" Zach nods and she sighs and shakes her head, smiling, laughing a little under her breath.

"Well, I'll be damned, you do care."

"Mom!" squeals Keira.

"Sorry, baby," Serena says, giggling softly as she tickles her daughter, "Zach, want to come with me to get coffee?" She leads him to the break room and he follows.

"I don't want her to hear this."

"Okay," he nods, "Makes sense. So, what was on those tapes?"

"She recorded some guy named Ronny, God knows for what," she informs.

"Okay, so we have Belinda... a good-looking girl, engaged, an play-actress working at a video store, so why in hell would she be recording this Ronny guy?"

"Blackmail, maybe?" Serena suggests, and he nods.

"Good, good. Probably."

"So let's figure out who this Ronny is. Even if it's all Kosher it'd be a good idea to talk with him."

Zach agrees to watch Keira while Serena goes to flush Ronny out. From the tapes they've gathered that he's some sort of human trafficker; from his accent they've found him to be South American, not what you usually would see. Even if Serena isn't exactly his type she's pretty enough that someone like him would likely notice her.

Serena goes to her locker and pulls out her makeup bag and some more appropriate clothing. She pulls on the short black blouse that barely reaches her hips and a denim mini-skirt that reaches about six or seven inches above her knees. She keeps her black heels on, pulls her hair up into a neat ponytail, and applies a little red lipstick, blush, black eyeliner and mascara, as well as peach colored eyeshadow. Satisfied that she'll pass for a twenty-nine year old journalist looking for a little extra cash, Serena leaves the locker room. She's not as done up as the last time; this time she is more conservative, but sensuous and lovely nonetheless.

"You look pretty, mom," Keira approves, grinning.

"Thank you, baby," she smiles broadly, "I'm gonna go. Zach's gonna watch you and I'll be back hopefully soon." She ruffles Keira's hair on the way out. Zach can't help watching her go.

Keira returns her attention to the game she's on.

* * *

Serena sits at the table, waiting for Ronny Ramirez, the so-called pimp. She analyzes him when he comes in; he's handsome, possibly Brazilian, maybe Peruvian or Colombian.

"You are the one called Opal Carson?" he asks, taking her in not-so-subtly.

"Yes, and you must be Ronny Ramirez," she smiles modestly and stands to shake his hand.

"That would be I," he grins, "So, how'd you find me?"

"My friend Belinda told me about you last week, and my rent's not gonna get paid with my ass of a boss, so I decided to call you up."

"Ah, yes, Belinda, she is lovely girl, but, how you say, too controlling."

"That'd be her," she smiles radiantly.

"I can help you out," he tells her, "I can set you up with some guys..."

"Sure."

When Serena leaves they've agreed for her to meet a "client" the next Sunday. She returns to work and Zach asks how it went. She said it was fine and realizes Keira is gone.

"She got tired so I put her up in the cribs," he explains, and Serena realizes it's almost midnight.

"Sorry," she smiles sheepishly, "I think I'll say goodnight, do a little more work, and join her."

"Sounds good," he agrees easily, "I think I'll join you guys. We can get more work done that way."

She nods and goes upstairs. Once she's told Keira goodnight and that she'll be back up soon she returns downstairs. They work for two more hours, then Serena takes a shower in the locker room, changes into an NYPD t-shirt and sweatpants, and pulls her hair up into a sloppy bun. She removes her makeup and takes another NYPD t-shirt with her upstairs and wakes her daughter, who changes sleepily into the shirt, which works as a nightgown. Then she kisses her goodnight and finds a bottom bunk to sleep on.

That's how Zach finds them; Keira on the bottom bunk of one bed and Serena on another, passed out on her back. He smiles softly and climbs onto the bed on top of Serena's.

"Zach?" comes her sleep-heavy voice.

"Yeah, Serena?" he whispers.

"Thank you, for taking care of Keira. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem, Serena."

"Hey, Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"You have any kids?" there's a long pause.

"No, not really. I mean, I had this girlfriend, my last partner, actually, but we broke up. She had a daughter of her own."

"Oh," Serena's voice is soft, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Serena stands and hoists herself onto the top. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and smiles shyly at him.

"Well, I don't know about you but I really don't feel like sleeping. Do you?"

"Not really, no," he shakes his head, "So... what do you want to do, then?"

"I was thinking we could work out," she shrugs easily, "You know, 'cause we'll be busy with this for a while and I need to be prepared for my 'date' Sunday. Keira usually gets woken up around eight thirty so we have about five hours or so."

"Alright," he agrees, "It's probably a good idea."

That's how they've found themselves in the One PP gym at 3:30 in the morning. They chat as they exercise. Once satisfied, Serena goes to the locker room, showers, uses her toiletry bag, and changes into a pair of jeans and a white long-sleeved button down that she's kept as a spare. She then wakes up Keira, takes her home, changes and feeds her, and takes her to school. At ten Serena is back at work, her hair pulled back off of her face.

They have coffee and go over files. They don't speak about the all-nighter they'd just pulled. They'll probably sleep that afternoon. Hell, they probably won't go home for a while; it's why Serena's packed a duffle bag full of clothes for Keira and herself for about a week, along with toiletry bags for both and her outfit for Sunday.

The day is a repeat of yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm incredibly shy and nervous, haha. (: But someone has to do this so I figure what the hell? :P Just please surrender all weapons. XD**

**Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing.**

Serena sometimes wonders what might have happened if Kurt hadn't left, if she hadn't been pregnant with Keira. She's lying awake in the cribs later that afternoon thinking about it. Eventually she concludes it never would've worked out and that Keira is the best damn thing that's ever happened to her. She'd been twenty-seven when she had found out. Still young, but stable. She was ready. She remembers holding Keira that very first time and knowing that she'd never be able to regret her. Keira was her favorite mistake.

Keira's downstairs on her computer with Zach. Zach, her partner. She trusts him with both her life and Keira's. And she's not used to that. In fact it scares her shitless that she trusts this man she barely knows so completely. But Serena knows he's a good guy and he won't hurt Keira or her and that's all that really matters to her.

She sighs and rolls onto her side. And tries again to fall asleep.

* * *

Keira sits at her mother's desk and warily eyes her mother's partner. He's absorbed completely in his work right now. He seems a little friendlier than Marcus, her mother's mentor and old partner, and Kenny, her mother's last partner. Even at the age of eight Keira is observant. She prefers to take in the sights around her. She loves school and she loves her mother and if she doesn't become an actress one day she'll become a cop. She loves when it rained when she was little how sometimes her mother would do laundry and if Keira was helpful she'd let her watch reruns of The X-Files together.

"You hungry?" he asks, awkward but genuine. She nods.

"There's a pizza place nearby. I'll go tell your mom I'm getting you lunch," he says, standing, "Stay here, Keira, I'll be down in a second."

He goes upstairs to the cribs and gently shakes Serena awake.

"Hmmm? What is it, Zach?" she asks, rolling over to look up at him.

"Keira's hungry, I'm getting her some lunch," he says.

"Ugh... what time is it?"

"2:30," he chuckles, "Just sleep, Serena, okay?"

She nods and whispers, "Thank-you."

"Gladly," he smiles and hesitantly kisses her forehead. Then he leaves to go downstairs. He picks up Keira and guides her gently to the pizza parlor down the street.

As they eat she says, "You're really nice, Mr. Nichols."

"Zach," he says, smiling slightly, "And thanks."

"No problem," the girl shrugs, "Well, my mom's partners have pretty much ignored me. So it's kinda nice for you to talk to me."

"I don't mind at all."

"Thank you, really," she smiles, "Really."

He nods and says, "So, it's just been you and your mom for how long?"

"Since before I was born," she shrugs indifferently, "It's okay. Sometimes it's rough but most times it's okay."

"Oh," he nods, genuinely curious, "So it's just been the two of you?"

"If you're asking if there's been men in mom's life, then yes, there were," she shrugs and smiles, "But they either left right away or tried with me and failed."

"When was the last one?" he blurts before he can stop himself. Keira smiles knowingly and chuckles. She's so much like her mother!

"Ah, a couple of months before we left Chicago. Maybe it would've gone on but he had a business, so..." she shrugs, facial expression indifferent, "Well, anyways, I won't tell mom about your crush."

He looks appalled and she grins and winks, laughing. Tosses her hair back in a way that oddly reminds him of Serena.

"I may be eight," she says, sobering, "But I'm very observant."

"Well," he sighs, "Sorry if that makes you... I don't know, uncomfortable?"

"No, no it's fine! You seem like a nice enough guy," she grins, "Seriously, though, I won't tell mom."

"You're smart. Too smart."

"I know."

* * *

It's around ten that Zach joins Serena and Keira in the cribs. Keira is asleep and Serena's lying on the top bunk of a bed nearby. She smiles when he comes in.

"Hey," she says, softly so as not to wake up Keira, "Wanna come talk?"

"Sure," he says, grinning as he climbs the ladder. She sits Indian-style and he does, too, so that they are facing one another.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" he asks, and it's then that she realizes that this might not be the best idea.

"I don't know, really," she shrugs, "Stuff, life, whatever. Not work."

"Okay. Then why'd you leave Chicago?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it," she scrunches up her face, "Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. Really," he smiles reassuringly at her, "Okay, then, who is your favorite singer?"

"God, don't laugh at me but," she chuckles nervously, "Shania Twain and Faith Hill are tied for my favorite."

"Nice. Mine's Phil Collins," he approves.

"Cool. Okay, how about... your first car?" she asks, settling for the second thing that pops to mind.

"My dad's beat-up Taurus. Yours?"

"My dad's pickup truck," she grins.

"Okay... first kiss? And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Miles Jameson. Fifth grade."

"Nola Emerson," he grins, "Tenth grade."

"Okay, who was your first time?" she says it softer so that Keira can't hear if she's awake, "You don't have to..."

"No, it's fine," he shakes his head, "My best friend, Hanna Pearson, twelfth grade. We did it to get it the hell over with. She was my best friend and nothing more."

"Mine was Kurt Holmes," her voice falters, "Keira's father. We dated for three years, two of which were sexual. And... then I became pregnant and I told him and he ran off."

"I'm sorry," he sighs, "Did you... you know, love him?"

"Maybe at one point," she nods, "But... we just didn't fit. What about you and Hanna?"

"She was my best friend since the sixth grade," he grins, "She wanted to date this guy but she didn't want to be totally inexperienced if they got serious. So we made a deal; we'd have sex one time, just to lose our virginity, and then we'd continue being friends. Well, she got the guy and ended up like a sister to me."

"Cool," she nods, "I met Kurt at a Starbucks in Chicago one morning when I was in the academy still. We dated for about a year before we got... serious. I guess one of those days I forgot my birth control pills because pretty soon I was pregnant."

"It must have been hard for you," he says.

"It was," she shrugs, "At first I was upset and worried but the first time I held her, looked into her eyes I knew I'd always love her. Her birthday's March 22. She's turning eight in a couple months, actually. I was due March 27; it was scary and I was alone, save for my father and my partner of the time."

They continue talking until he realizes she has fallen asleep. He pulls the blankets over her gently, making sure she is comfortable. Then, because he's probably insane, he spoons around her. Her body is soft and warm and he wants to hold her forever.

Maybe he will.

* * *

The first thing she gradually becomes aware of is the scent of him. Her heart seizes and she has to coax her eyes open.

She finds herself in his arms on the top bunk of a bed in the cribs. She's staring at him and he's asleep but his eyes are closed and she can't help reaching out to touch his cheek as the night floods back. Keira will be up soon but she doesn't want to let go of this perfection, this moment.

His eyes open slowly and he blinks. They just lay there watching each other.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Hey," she responds with a shy smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"Keira will be up soon," he says. Cautious.

"Yup," she nods but makes no move to escape and he can't help feeling relieved.

"Look... I'm sorry, about... this."

"It's okay," her smile is sweet, "At least we got enough sleep to work on this case."

"Yes," he nods, "Well. Let's get up, shall we?"

"I'm going to take Keira across the street to Starbucks for breakfast. I'll bring you something back."

"Okay. Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

They lie there for a bit longer.

"We should... we should get up," she whispers quietly.

"Yes," he agrees easily, nodding.

She sighs as she gets off the bed, body lazy and slow.

For once she is not restless. For once, she is content.


End file.
